All Utau Wanted
by Luna Sakamoto
Summary: Utau has like Kukai for quite a while and has been chatting with him via internet under and alias and decides that she is going to tell him who she is and how she feels, song fic


_**This is being republished on its own, I have only made slight changes to grammar and spelling as well as got rid of my chats with the characters, I may not do those anymore anyway unless you want them otherwise.**_

_**I own nothing**_

Kukai P.o.V

I plugged in my iPod to my computer and updated it. I saw that my friend Dark _Butterfly had logged on to yahoo. She said she knew me from school, which was very possible because I was still popular even in my middle school. It's my last year so I am even more popular but the way she talks tells me that doesn't matter to her.

"Hey" she said

"Hey how was your day at school?" I asked her

"Okay I guess, but home is pretty bad again my mom refuses to look at me or my brother and our stepdad is being relentless again" I felt bad for her. She was constantly having family problems. She seemed pretty sweet actually. She said that she loved her brother but is getting over that for another guy but doesn't have the guts to say it yet.

**I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away**

"I wish I could help you out, you don't deserve to be treated like that." I sent her

"Thanks. Hey do you think that guy I like will like me?" she suddenly asked. I put myself in her shoes. I wanted to be like her, have the emotions and be able to tell her what to do. The more I thought the more I thought she was strong.

"Yeah, I mean who wouldn't like you, you're amazing."

"Not really, my only talent is singing."

"But I bet it's amazing, and that's not your only talent"

"Really? What other talents do I have then?"

"You're strong, smart and I bet beautiful, you stick to your morals and you live the best you can."

**You needed someone  
To show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out that  
When the time comes  
I'd take you away**

"You make it sound so special like I am important, to my father I'm a tool and that's all I'll ever be"

"You're so much more than that, you an amazing girl, who ever says otherwise I'll pound into the wall"

I imagined her laughing on the other side of the conversation. She must have been though a lot all I wanted is to help her and if possible get her away.

**If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
Was somebody who cares**

"Lol thanks you always make me feel better; just wait to figure out who I am"

I thought a moment, there wasn't a person I could figure out that would be this easy to talk to without getting mobbed. In fact all the girls and a few guys were too crazy to be this cool.

"You know what when I do I'll kidnap you and save you from all the troubles that are going on. I'll take you away and you can have some fun."

"Really?"

"Yeah all you need is someone who cares which I'll always be there for you" I had a goofy grin on my face. Cheering her up made me happy as well.

Utau P.o.V.

**I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone**

I smiled a bit. I wish I could tell Kukai it was me, but I had a duty to my father, in truth he was the enemy but I didn't want to believe that. He made me smile like I belonged somewhere. He was holding me. Keeping me safe. Hanging on to me as if I weren't the enemy. I couldn't see my life without him being a part of it at all.

"Thanks you don't know how much that means to me"

"Don't mention it, need it."

"Yeah I guess so… what if I wasn't who you expected, someone you could never see?"

"Well if I couldn't see you I would still be on the computer, and m phone gets yahoo so I'm never too far, I'll always be here"

**If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
Was somebody who cares**

I smiled again. Even if I could ever tell him who I was, I always could talk to him. To get things off my chest. It was so lonely her inside this house. All I wanted him to do is free me but that would be impossible. He was right all I needed was somebody to care. I was glad it was him.

**If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh oh oh oh yeah**

"Hey, I know this might freak you out, but I want to talk to you in person"

"That doesn't freak me out, actually it makes me kinda happy and since you do go to me school it's fine where do you want to meet?"

"I was thinking the café across the street from school, I'll have my hair in braids and be in blue" I told him

"Cool, what time I can leave when ever."

"As soon as I get ready, still in pjs lol"

I smiled as I got ready. I put on a blue baby doll dress and then some white leggings. I put my hair up into two large braids. I did a bit of makeup and then went back to computer.

"You can leave now if you want too"

"Ok see ya there" he said before getting offline.**  
**  
**If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
(I can take you away)  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
Was somebody who cares**

**oh oh..  
(And all you wanted was somebody who cares)  
oh oh, oh, oh oh**

As I sat in the café I saw him come in. He scanned room and saw me. He walked over and then realized who I was.

"Utau?" he said quietly knowing very well I could have fans in there"

I nodded a bit

"Sorry for not telling you, I didn't think you would still talk to me after I told you" I admitted

"You thought I wouldn't talk to you… I would still talk to you, you have a life away from Easter so I know that you aren't what you appear to be."

I felt a small blush make its way to my cheeks.

"Plus you need someone to kidnap you" he had a goofy grin

"Kukai what is that supposed to mean?"

"You'll find out later. Right now let's get you some food and we can talk" I had a small smile and nodded

"Just to let you know I'm not like most girls, I eat, a LOT" I told him. He chuckled a bit

"I like a girl with an appetite" a small blush tinted my cheeks as we looked at the menu on the wall. We ended up getting a full cake to share and then I got a coffee while he got a hot cocoa.

'He's such a kid' I thought with a small smile. We ate and talked for a long time and then he got up

"Come on I'm gonna kidnap you now" I giggled and nodded and stood up as well following him out of the café.

**If you want to  
(If you want to)  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
(I can take you away)  
So lonely inside**

**So busy out there (oh oh)  
And all you wanted  
Was somebody who cares**

**Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone**


End file.
